


Eurovision day

by Lizzielose



Series: Carentan is in France and so do I [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Again, Another drabble, Eurovision, M/M, bit longer but still short, booze, but in a way yes, congrats to portugal, it just doesn't appear in the drabble, there's not really a relationship btw Web and Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Eurovision needs to be celebrate even if you know you're going to lose.





	Eurovision day

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble, but longer than the first one. I like to write in english even if it's completly different from french, and that I'm not really comfortable with it, yet.  
> I watched the eurosivision last night (it's so long !), I liked most of the songs, like Moldava (omg the sax part), Romania (Yodeeel it ) and of course the french one.  
> I changed the nationality of the boys on purpose, because the eurovision doesn't have the same impact on americans, because it's made of europeans ( + Australia, wtf are you doing here ?).  
> Hope you'll like this one :)

Wow, clearly he never though he would see so much alcohol in a kitchen. Okay, it was Luz who brought it but, damn, there was enough booze for at least 50 persons. Well he wasn’t going to complain, it was one of the most important day of the year. Eurovision day. Let’s hope that Germany will do a good score this year. For once. If UK had a better score it would be the end. He could already hear Babe screaming. This little fucker thought England was better than Germany. How could he ? Sure they were all English, but still. 

Last year, Germany ended at the last place, let’s hope this year it will be better. He had to recognize England’s performance was pretty amazing, and also that Germany’s song looked a bit like one of David Guetta’s song. This wasn’t going to help them win this year. Each year it was the same, they did bad choices and then they complained. Damn, even him he knew their songs was shitty. But nobody changed it. He took two beers in the fridge, one for him and one for Web. The asshole asked for whine, he was going to have beer like everyone in this fucking house.

“Lieb !” What the fuck Web ? He couldn’t wait like 30 seconds ?

“I’m coming !”

“No, no, no, it’s not that ! We have the final results !” Holy shit.

“And ?”

“Bad news.”

“Fuck.”

“Germany is at the 25th position.”

“No ! “

“We both knew it would happen.” Thanks Web, he really didn’t need this right now. He just lost his honor, again, and 50 pounds, again, like each year.

“France ?”

“12th position, they did pretty good this year.”

“UK ?”

“15th, behind France.”

“Bad for Babe’s honor.”

“Doc is pretty happy, 6th position last year, 12th this year, France is improving in a way.”

“Germany too.”

“In a way, yes. “

“We were the last one last year, guess we can still celebrate it, in our way.”

“I think I want to test the whole yodel thing.” Good idea, for once.

“Want to leave ?”

“It would be a good idea, I don’t think I would be able to handle Luz and Babe at the same time.”


End file.
